


It's Complicated

by SupercorpWarrior01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Pansexual Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpWarrior01/pseuds/SupercorpWarrior01
Summary: Based on a scene in 4x09 on The L Word when Leonard Kroll confronts Alice over her one-night stand w/ his wife, Phyllis, who is closeted lesbian. Alice, her current girlfriend/lover Tasha and their friends, Helena and Papi did their best to explain to Leonard that Phyllis is a lesbian. In this fic, William unexpectedly finds Kara in bed w/ Lena and awkwardness unfolds.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Nia Nal & Kelly Olsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply done for comedic purposes and yet at the same time I wouldn't mind a similar scenario where William discovers that Kara/Lena are together or there's something more between them without the contrived angst/drama thrown in for the sake of the plot. But since this is CWSG we're talking about here, I doubt they would have the creativity for a scene like this lmfao. Also I want to mention this is my first time posting on here. I've written fanfiction for years but never had the courage share/post. So I decided to give it a shot. Again this fic is based on the scene from The L Word, which was really funny yet it also gives insight about sexuality. Although I'm doing a similar scene where William confronts everyone about why Kara/Lena are together (kinda like Leonard confronting everyone about why Alice had a one-night stand w/ Phyllis), the difference is Tasha/Alice is the main couple in that scenario, so I'm sorta drawing a parallel between Tasha/Alice and Kara/Lena, who have some similarities (ex: top/bottom vibes, blonde/brunette duo, "quirky, funny and charming journalist who chips away at the emotionally guarded yet driven and resilient badass' armor", colour-coordinated vibes w/ Supercorp consistently wearing red/blue while Talice consistently wearing red/black, bashful glances while the other is not looking, the classic "I'm not going anywhere" line, etc). I am open to constructive criticism as again this is my first time posting and I'm quite nervous lol. Then again if the CWSG writers could come up w/ S5, which was a dumpster fire, then I imagine I probably won't do too bad lmao.

*Kara's Apartment* 

Kara and Lena are kissing each other passionately and one things leads to another...

An hour or so later, William is seen knocking on Kara's door but finds it unlocked. 

"Hmm...that's weird", he thought strangely as he opens it

He walks inside her apartment as he looks for Kara. Then he gets the shock of his life when he walks in Kara's bedroom and finds her bed with Lena Luthor!

"Bloody hell!", he yelled out

"Oh my Ra- oh my God!", Kara shrieks out in shock and embarrassment as she blushes while covering herself up

Lena on the other is not bothering to hide anything. She looks torn between amusement yet anger as she inwardly  
wonders why once again William fucking Dey has invaded Kara's privacy. Of course she can't help but find humor  
in this seeing William's priceless expression. 

"Good. Maybe he'll finally buy a clue", she thought

"William, what are you doing here?", Kara asks in puzzlement

"I thought we had a date", he replied back

"Oh no...", she mumbles 

It finally dawned on Kara as she remembers they were supposed to hang out but Lena came to her apartment as she got distracted and one thing led to another...

"You had a date with him?", Lena turned to Kara

"It's not what you think", Kara tries to explain but all conversation is halted when she hears another presence as her eyes widen in panic

"Oh Rao, please tell me this isn't happening", Kara spoke in a low tone as she inwardly cringes

"What?", Lena asked but her question is answered when they hear the sound of Alex's voice along with other footsteps

"Kara?" Why the hell is your door open? Do you have an intruder in here?", Alex yelled out and immediately goes in protective mode. 

Before Kara could get anything out, Alex barges in and immediately freezes upon what she sees.

"Oh my God!", Alex yelled out as she sees her sister in bed with Lena, as both women are clearly in the nude under the sheets.

William is still standing there speechless and dumbfounded. Kara hides under the sheets in embarrassment while Lena this time  
turns scarlet red seeing their friends' present. 

"Eww. What the hell were you doing? Actually I don't want to know", Alex quickly spoke as she covers her eyes and tries to erase the image of her sister in bed with Lena

Kelly and Nia, who are behind Alex, holds in their laughter.

"Alex-", Kara tries to explain but her older sister cuts her off

"Kara, I thought we had a girl's night"

"We did?, Kara asks in confusion 

Alex looks at her like "Seriously?" before Kara's realization kicked in as she remembers what day it was

"Oh Rao..." she thought

"You forgot", Alex put two and two together as she looks between her sister and Lena. 

Alex then finally noticed William and glared. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked the tall Brit

"I- I had a date with Kara but she didn't show up", he stuttered out as everyone turns to look at the nervous blonde who is put on the spot

"What? I- I forgot!", she explained

"Again?", Nia spoke as she looks close to laughing but immediately stopped as everyone turns to look at her

"I'll shut up now", she said but inwardly wants to laugh

"Will someone please explain to me why Kara is in bed with Lena Luthor?", William stressed out as everyone looks conflicted about what to say

"Oh no, you're gay aren't you?", he asked Kara who has a "deer caught in the headlights" expression

"Well...you see..." she trails off

"It's complicated", Kelly explains saving her from having to explain as Kara shoots her a grateful look in her direction

But William pretended like he never heard her as he moaned. 

"Oh no, not again. Why does every woman I fall for turn out to be gay?", he whined all the more over his predicament

"It's not wise or appropriate to assume a woman's sexuality", Kelly spoke out

"Neither is it right to pursue someone who may not be interested", Nia chimed in 

"What they said", Lena added 

But William continued to whine in distress

"Um, is he crying?", Lena asked perplexed

"Fuck I need a drink" Alex spoke out

"Make that two. And please for the love of Rao, can y'all give us some privacy?", Kara spoke out in distress as she and Lena are still not decent  
and clearly in the nude underneath her sheets

"How did this happen again? What can you ladies do to a woman that I can't do to a woman?", William asked in confusion and bafflement

Kara looks like a fish out of water before she closed her mouth. Alex looked so done. Kelly looks speechless.  
Nia looks close to laughing again and Lena smirked. 

"Who needs a drink?", Kara broke the awkward silence and tension in the room as she spoke out as everyone raised their hand  
and all conversation is thrown out the window. 

THE END


End file.
